


I Live To Let You Shine

by soniagiris



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, M/M, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary K1-B0 (Dangan Ronpa), Nonbinary Oma Kokichi, Other, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 06:16:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13675980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soniagiris/pseuds/soniagiris
Summary: Valentine's Day in three shots.





	I Live To Let You Shine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [asterions](https://archiveofourown.org/users/asterions/gifts).



>   * beta by vee @ikuzonos, thank you, kiddo c:
>   * happy valentine's day, starie!!! ♥♥♥
> 


Shuichi pinches the bridge of his nose, trying to regain the control over himself. "Kokichi. You know I love you."

"Of course I do, Shui-chan!" They grin up at him from where they're lounging on the couch. It's a touch cheeky, this particular smile of theirs, but has a tint of fondness to it, that Shuichi files away for gushing over later. 

"And you know I know you love me," he continues regardless of his datemate's amusement.

"Assuming a lot, aren't you, Shui-chan, huh." They tilt their head and lean away on the sofa, stretching out their legs and wriggling their bare toes. Shuichi has an urge to grab their foot and tickle them until they're teary-eyed, but he suppresses this unsightly impulse, as one does.

"Kokichi. Darling." That makes them pay attention, a hint of redness spreading out over their cheekbones. Yeah, they really do react quite adorably to pet names. "My assumption would be true if based  _ alone _ on what you did to our apartment."

"You don't like it? Bweh! I knew you had a shit taste."

"I can't have it, considering I'm in love with you," Shuichi bites back, driven by pure instinct (and gayness), then sweeps his shoe over the floor, making a billow of rose petals rise up from their thick layer covering the carpet in the room. And in the kitchen too. And in… basically everywhere else.

"W-well," Kokichi says, even more flustered, "that's a very rainbow thing to say. Still. Shit taste," they sing-song cheerfully. There's a red petal tucked behind their ear, and Shuichi's eyes are drawn to it. The rich color contrasts nicely with their pale skin and purple hair. Before thinking any better of it, he reaches out to caress Kokichi's cheek.

"I never said I disliked it, you know," he says without moving away. For a moment, Kokichi's expression is blank, but then— but then they give him that one smile, the gentle and loving one, as they press their delicate hand over his.

"Happy Valentine's Day," they say in a low voice. "Also, today's your turn to do the cleaning."

 

* * *

 

She can't cook, and that's a cold fact — but with the help of YouTube, the thing Maki prepared doesn't look that bad. Some crepes in orange sauce with ice cream on top. And a tiny chocolate-marzipan cake, sprinkled with powdered sugar. Yeah. Not that bad.

She sits down on the kitchen counter and counts the seconds — she saw her girlfriend coming into their apartment building, and it takes her two minutes to get inside their living quarters. Just as Maki reaches one hundred and eleven, the lock rattles, and Himiko walks in. Maki nods to her, then wordlessly waves over to the dining area.

"Hello," Himiko drawls as she follows the direction, "and happy Valentine's, I guess."

Maki can't help but smile at that. "Happy Valentine's. I made us a dinner."

"Oh. That's nice." Himiko takes a look at the plates, brightening. "That's real nice. And I got you a…" She pulls out a tiny teddy bear from her pocket. "Got you this. 's cute, isn't it?"

"Almost as cute as you," Maki says, proud of herself for being, for once, suave, and sets the bear on the table. Himiko blinks up at her, then smiles back.

"Good one, Harumaki." She dumps her bag to the floor and plops down on the chair as Maki takes the other one. "Let's dine, then."

Maki nods sharply. "Great idea. You don't know how hard it was for me to refrain from eating when cooking." She says that with utter seriousness, yet Himiko chuckles at that regardless.

"You coulda done it, ya know." She sticks a forkful into her mouth and hums in appreciation, then adds, "I wouldn't have minded."

"Well, I would have." Maki has a bite herself. Really not bad, easily seven out of ten. "I wanted to savor the moment with you." She decides not to mention two hours of frantic googling good Valentine's Day's gift ideas. Himiko looks up from the plate, and her gaze is warm.

"Thank you for that." 

 

* * *

 

There's a sweet smell wafting from the kitchen that Shuichi notices right after getting home. He puts his bag down, removes his shoes and, as quietly as he can, pads over to the source of the scent.

He has already deduced out a few things — that Kiibo is already home, back from their work with Iruma-san, which means that they're the reason their tiny apartment, the only one they could get as a pair of two kids fresh out of the university, smells like heaven (or, at the very least, diabetes). Which, in turn, means that Kiibo must be preparing chocolates for the Valentine's Day.

But Shuichi has not expected to see about ten bowls filled with small, brown shapes, while Kiibo is squeezing another batch out of the silicone form. 

"What the hell," is all Shuichi can say. Kiibo jolts a bit, then turns to give him a bright grin. There's a small, about knee-high apparatus by their feet.

"Welcome home, Shuichi!" they say joyfully. "And happy Valentine's Day!"

"Kiibo, that's—" he makes a few panicked hand gestures, then manages, "That's really touching. Just— just how long—"

"I've been planning since October," they reply. "Iruma-san and Ouma-kun have helped out a lot too!" They point at the mysterious contraception. "This is a portable freezer her and I have constructed for this occasion, while Ouma-kun borrowed me the forms, as Momota-kun dislikes chocolate so they had no need for them. By the way…" They look down at the bowl, frowning. "I hope I made enough."

Shuichi pulls himself out of his stupor and walks over to give his partner a kiss on the nose. "You really did. Maybe even a tad too much. Can I have one?*

Kiibo draws their brows together. "I've read that it's traditional to put the chocolates into a box and decorate it."

They shrug slightly. "But I suppose you seeing them already was against the custom, so— So please taste them and be honest with your feedback." 

Smiling at this ridiculous sappiness, Shuichi pops one treat, rose-shaped and the size of a peach seed, into his mouth. It's decent, slightly too sweet, but with some nice puffed rice filling. He instantly goes for a second one.

"They're perfect," he says softly. "Thank you, Kiibo, you're really amazing."

**Author's Note:**

> a/n
> 
>   * no additional warnings apply c:
>   * **please comment/kudo if you read/liked,** that'd mean tons to me!!!
>   * written for my lovely datemate as a valentine's day gift ♥♥♥ i'm very gay y'all
>   * title from gregory and the hawk's 'boat and birds' c:
>   * hit me up at twitter or tumblr if you wanna chat c:
> 



End file.
